


Language

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [14]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Elia is a piece of shit, Evangeline has given up, Hawke Has A Twin, Sisterly tormenting, like twice, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Evangeline has finally given up on Elia's swearing.





	Language

Nine times out of ten people could tell the difference between Evangeline and Elia Hawke without looking at them simply because they both spoke very differently. Nine times out of ten people could tell if they were both present or not for the same reason. Elia was very fond of her colourful language, saying things that would make a seasoned sailor blush while Evangeline was always swift to tell her to correct her language, whether or not it was because there were children present, they were in the company of a noble, or she just was really sick of hearing the same damn word every other sentence. This was one of those. 

The twins found themselves standing before the viscount, he was once again bellyaching about the Qunari and the girls were getting annoyed. Behind their hoods, they both glanced at each other with a roll of the eyes, prepared to cut the conversation short. Eve was just about open her mouth to cut off the viscount when her sister beat her to it.  
“Who the fuck-”  
“Language!” Eve glared at Elia behind her her hood.  
Elia was silent for a moment, “Whom the fuck.” Eve could just picture the shit eating grin behind her sister’s hood and she just sighed, bringing one hand to her forehead. This was an impossible task.  
“You know what? Fine, better.” Eve huffed, crossing her arms and deciding to give up on trying to correct Elia’s language from hence forth.

**Author's Note:**

> As always Elia belongs to Leafbaby and these girl's just can't have an easy day I swear.


End file.
